Surf
by rjnkr
Summary: I watch him surf. I'd never admit to it even under interrogation or torture. Not Our First Time-Companion One-Shot Deeks/OC


Surf

I've started my story _Not Our First Time_ and I kind of love it, it being my first NCIS:LA I've kind of jumped in with my OC, so I did this One Shot to try and give a little more insight to Claire and Deeks relationship, without the teasing and undercover aspect.

* * *

_Claire_

I watch him surf, I would never admit it out loud nor would I admit it under interrogation or torture. I didn't have a reason for it but it was just something I found myself doing sometimes when our morning routines seemed to cross.

Twice a week I ran the same route as Kensi, but the rest of the week I took routes down different beaches, a habit from before I started work at NCIS, when it was just Marty Deeks and I. Everyone likes to check in on their partner and Deeks was a pretty dedicated surfer, of course now he tended to meet up with Eric some mornings but some days our beach paths crossed, though I was pretty sure I was the only one who noticed.

There was one beach in particular he favored, one that was equally close to his house as it was to work. I guess that didn't really surprise me because it seemed to be a happy medium and I knew Eric lived close by, probably explained why he was always hitting Hetty's car when he poorly balanced his surf board outside.

There was something soothing about watching him, I take my regular break when I see his familiar form out on the water, sitting down on the towel that always seemed to be there when he was. I knew it was his, the thick Batman towel just seemed so _him_. Taking a seat I open my water a take a long drink while watching my occasional LAPD partner and co-worker paddle out.

He was annoying sometimes yes, but he was a great detective and as someone who had been partnered with him often I knew he was excellent at undercover work. I could loose so much time watching him though, the way he cut through the water, socializing with the odd person, soaking up the sun. He was so carefree in a way that made me jealous. I watch as he stands up on his board and I feel my stomach sink when he topples off his board. I almost didn't even realize I was now standing as I wait for him to surface once more.

The moment it took was almost agonizing, and when I see him finally break the surface, I grab my water bottle and resume my run down the beach. He didn't need to know I had been there.

* * *

_Deeks_

She thought I didn't know. I was actually offended that she didn't think that as a detective by now I wouldn't have been able to put the pieces together. Just because I was out on the water didn't mean I was blind, I just kind of wish she'd shake out my towel for me.

Coming back to the beach after my fall, and when I say fall I mean (_totally ate shit trying to show off for my one woman audience._) I watch her jog down the beach now, still close enough I could tell it was her, just by the way her hair swung behind her.

I watched her run, often. Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone, especially her. I usually watched when she paused thinking that I didn't notice as she sat down on my towel. I was always happy when she decided to stay. It was nice to know she cared I guess, cared enough to watch, cared enough to stay.

I had thought about teasing her about it multiple times but something stopped me.

When I get to my towel I see her iPod sitting on top of it, the ear phone in a ball around it, a sight that made me smile. She never untangled her earphone's it was usually Sam or Kensi who untangled them when she wasn't around and they saw the ball on the desk, their military compulsions taking over. It was completely her, Claire was a chaos, as long as I'd known her she'd been go-go-go and she was quick with her emotions, when it came to me though the first one was usually annoyance though.

Seeing her figure turning down by the pier, I grab her iPod and my towel, drying off quickly before heading back to my car.

* * *

_Claire_

I dig through my purse swearing I had put my iPod in there, almost bashing my head off the desk when I realize I must have either left it at home or lost it.

"Claire-bear! Found this out in the lot" Deeks says walking up holding my pink iPod and my tangled earphones. I smile up at him in thanks, taking the offered device.

"Thanks bud, I thought I lost it."

He nods before heading to his desk setting down his bag giving me one of his signature grins. "So, how was you night?"

The conversation starts normal and I just thank god I hadn't left it on the beach or something, I had momentarily thought I had forgot it on his towel. There were many things Deeks could know, many things I would tell him. I'd never tell him I watched him surf though...


End file.
